


I'm Too Sexy...

by renniejoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniejoy/pseuds/renniejoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine has a video of Sherlock "dancing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Sexy...

Janine Hawkins knew that Sherlock Holmes loved to dance.

So one evening, in addition to their regular Chinese takeaway, she brought over to 221B Baker St. her MP3 player and portable speakers, along with three bottles of her favorite red wine.

"Tonight, Sherl, we are having a two-person dance party!"

"What? Why?"

"Because even you, my dear, need to loosen up sometimes! I already told dear Mrs. Hudson, so she is going to up her dose of 'herbal soothers'. We can be as loud as we want. Hush now, and eat." Janine grinned, and Sherlock grimaced and ate.

\--------

After dinner and half a bottle of red, Janine started the music and they started pushing the furniture in the sitting room up against the wall. The only problem they had was with (formerly) John's chair.

"We can take it upstairs to his room." Sherlock finally decided. "John doesn't need either of them anyway." 

When they came down again, the song playing was "I'm Too Sexy," by Right Said Fred. 

"What on earth is this? The lyrics are preposterous!"

"It's a novelty song, Sherl. It's supposed to be ridiculous!" Janine giggled. "Besides, it's got a good beat and you can wiggle to it!"

The two of them spent hours drinking and dancing, starting with ballroom styles like waltzes and foxtrots. 

\----------

"How am I supposed to dance to pop music?"

"Don't you watch "Strictly Come Dancing"? They do it all the time! You must be at least half as good as those celebrities!"

"Fine!"

\---------

It was close to 1:00 am when that song came around again in the shuffle. Sherlock had drunk quite a bit and was a little unsteady on his feet as he continued to sway to the music. Janine had flopped down in Sherlock's chair, giggling madly.

When he heard the opening bars of the song, Sherlock struggled to put his suit jacket back on. While he did so, Janine lunged for her phone, suspecting something special. She started filming him.

Sherlock then proceeded to gyrate as if doing a striptease, flirting his jacket on and off his shoulders until he dropped it entirely. When the line came, "I'm too sexy for my shirt..." he ripped his shirt open, the burst buttons flying around the room; his hips circling and thrusting the entire time.

A few songs later, they called it a night; Janine heading to Sherlock's bed, Sherlock to the couch. They both mostly forgot that night, as it was only a few days later that Sherlock used Janine to break into her boss's office and the whole relationship was revealed as a sham.

\----------

A year or so later, Janine heard through the grapevine that Sherlock was dating again; this time that cute pathologist, Molly Hooper. She remembered the long-ago dance party and the video she had taken that night, and smiled to herself.

\----------

An anonymous comment appeared on John Watson's blog, under the entry he made about Sherlock and Molly's engagement.

Dear Molly, I hope you know what you're getting into... btw, I've uploaded this to every video sharing site I could think of; I don't think even Myckey can erase them all. ;) with a link to the video of Sherlock dancing (and singing!) to Right Said Fred.

When Molly watched the video ("NO. Molly, please don't"), all she could was laugh and shake her head. 

"So that's what happened to your purple shirt!"

**Author's Note:**

> The thought just made me giggle. I hope you like it!  
> I own nothing but my words.
> 
> Comments are welcome. :)


End file.
